The Bet
by PullTogether
Summary: When Chief Bogo approaches them, neither Nick nor Judy want to humiliate themselves and dress as Captain Carrot for the annual Halloween Party that benefits the orphans of Zootopia. But no one wants to let the orphans down, so who will get stuck wearing the costume?


"No."

Nick was surprised at how firmly Judy said the word, doubly so since she was speaking to Chief Bogo, who narrowed his eyes and was about to say something when she added, "Honestly, it's offensive to even suggest a rabbit dress as a carrot."

Judy glanced at Nick and he rolled his eyes. "Don't look at me, Fluff. A fox wearing that costume is even worse. Plus it looks way too small for me."

Judy snatched the carrot costume with matching green cape off of Chief Bogo's desk and held it up. Her icy tone made Nick shiver when she said, "I'm sure we could stuff you into it."

Chief Bogo's face soured as he watched the two go back and forth about who should wear the costume, his rage building until he finally interrupted them. "One of you will be wearing this Captain Carrot costume to the party this weekend, or so help me... I can't make it an order, but I can make both your lives a living hell. You've got until Saturday to decide which one-"

Judy sounded almost desperate. "Sir, with all due respect, why can't we hire-"

"It's for _charity_ , Hopps. You're saying we should waste half the money we raise on hiring someone? The only reason we even have a costume this year is someone anonymously donated it after the last one was destroyed." Neither Nick nor Judy knew exactly what happened to the previous Captain Carrot outfit, though the rumor was it somehow caught fire at a ZBI bachelor party. And unfortunately for the two smallest members of the ZPD, the new costume was nowhere near as large as the original.

Judy started to say something, but the Chief raised his voice. "And not only is it tradition that a mammal in law enforcement wear it, this year the mayor's daughter will be there along with the orphans."

Nick relaxed in the chair and smirked. "Yeah Carrots, you don't want to disappoint the orph-"

Judy cast a searing look his way and Nick's mouth snapped shut. She took a deep breath before she pleaded, "But the sheep at the ZBI who wore it every year was constantly derided-"

Bogo snorted. "I wouldn't worry about the other officers finding out, since none of them ever attend. You two work it out." He picked up a file from his desk and began to read. "Dismissed."

After leaving the Chief's office, Judy said, "Criminy, Nick. This is ten times worse than being called cute."

Nick patted her back consolingly. "Let's go to lunch and talk about how it's ok that you'll be wearing the costume." He tried not to laugh when she glared at him.

After lunch, Nick rushed ahead of Judy through the front door of ZPD headquarters and ran across the lobby. He approached Clawhauser and asked, "Is Bogo in?" The cheetah nodded, and Nick darted towards the elevator as Judy arrived at the front desk.

She cast a forlorn look after the fox before she turned to Clawhauser and asked, "Can you keep a secret?"

The next day, the only topic of conversation was the blowout between Nick and Judy over who would wear the Captain Carrot costume to the party. Judy tried to ignore the gossiping officers as she sat alone in her and Nick's usual spot at the front of the room.

Nick still hadn't arrived when Bogo stomped into the room and delivered the assignments for the day. He finished the meeting with an announcement for the Halloween party.

"The proceeds go to charity, and it would be appreciated if at least a few of you made an effort to go this year. See Clawhauser to buy tickets."

The officers filed out to the lobby, where Nick was speaking to Clawhauser. As soon as the fox noticed the mammals trooping out of the bullpen, he spoke to the crowd. "Since everyone knows about the costume already, I've got an announcement. Judy and I are going to run a race to decide who will wear it, and I'd like to make it more interesting." He nodded to Clawhauser. "Go ahead and read it to everyone." The cheetah nodded and read from a sheet of paper he was holding:

 **The mammals below bet that Nick won't be dressed as Captain Carrot at the annual Zootopia Halloween party.**

"And to sweeten the pot," Nick waved an envelope, "I'm throwing in twenty big ones to get things started."

The crowd murmured and Officer Fangmayer said, "What if we think Hopps will kick your butt and you'll be the one wearing the costume?"

Nick smiled and gestured at the paper. "Carrots?"

Judy's face darkened. "Fine, you're on, Slick." She pulled out her carrot pen and added a line halfway down the page:

 **The mammals below bet that Judy won't be dressed as Captain Carrot at the annual Zootopia Halloween party.**

Nick shook his head. "You left way too much space, Fluff. Any sane mammal knows you'll be the one wearing the costume."

Judy clicked her pen and smirked. "Everyone knows how slow you are, Nick. No way are you winning a race against me. You'll look so cute as a giant carrot."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Did you just call me cute? Alright, if you're so sure you're gonna win the race, how about we make it even more interesting? Loser has to volunteer for a week of parking duty."

Judy looked surprised, but after a few moments, she nodded. "Okay. If you like parking duty so much-"

Nick chuckled and interrupted her. "Not really, but luckily I won't be the one driving the jokemobile." He plucked the carrot pen from her paw and scrawled on the bottom of the page:

 **In addition, whoever loses volunteers for one week of parking duty.**

They shook paws and Judy said, "Oh, you're going down, fox."

Nick grinned slyly and handed her the carrot pen. "Fluff, the only place I'll be going is to a store I know of Downtown, where I can rent a Zorro costume for the party." He looked at Clawhauser. "Can you hold the money for us?" The cheetah nodded and Nick handed him the envelope.

When Friday finally arrived, the bullpen was abuzz as everyone talked about the race scheduled for that evening.

Nick cleared his throat, and when the chatter died down, he said, "We've decided to race in private, so it'll be a surprise when Judy shows up at the party tomorrow wearing the Captain Carrot costume."

Judy snorted. "Says the fox who'll be dressed as a carrot."

Nick scoffed and said, "You're already a carrot… all you have to do is put on the cape." Several other officers snickered, and he spoke loudly so the whole room could hear. "Remember, anyone who can't wait to see Judy dressed as Captain Carrot, go see Clawhauser."

Judy folded her arms and frowned. "It's a sure bet the carrot-colored cop will be the one wearing that costume."

Nick was about to respond when Chief Bogo barged into the room.

The next day, Nick and Judy walked across the atrium of the historic Savannah Square Theater, each carrying a bag with their costumes inside. They entered the ballroom, which was already surprisingly full given that the party wouldn't start for another thirty minutes. They walked past several officers, who stared after them. Judy gawked at everyone's costumes: Francine was dressed as a giant mouse, Wolford as Woodchuck Norris, and Clawhauser as one of Gazelle's backup dancers. Even Rhinowitz was there with his wife, the pair dressed as Robin Hood and Maid Marion respectively. All of the officers wore costumes except for Chief Bogo, who was wearing his dress uniform. Nick smirked as a few mammals ran over to Clawhauser and tried to surreptitiously hand him money to place last minute bets.

Nick and Judy made their way across the ballroom towards a hallway leading to the dressing rooms. As they walked past Bogo, Nick said, "Love your costume, Chief."

Judy stopped staring at the other mammals and whispered, "I thought Robin Hood and Maid Marion were foxes… Isn't it weird that everyone is dressed as a different mammal?"

Nick gave her an odd look. "Weirder than dressing as a giant cape wearing carrot?"

Judy sighed. "No." She glanced up at Nick. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Trust me Carrots, we've got this in the bag." He indicated the bag he was holding. "Get it? Bag..."

Judy rolled her eyes. "Alright, let's get this over with."

Nick used his free paw to ruffle her ears. "That's the spirit."

The few dozen officers scattered around the room watched Nick and Judy enter the hallway. After the fox and rabbit disappeared into the dressing rooms, the crowd converged at the far end of the room and waited.

Twenty minutes later, Nick and Judy strolled out of the hallway together, both dressed as Captain Carrot, and the gathered officers gawked in surprise. Nick smirked and addressed the crowd. "Since the race was a tie, we decided it was only fair that we both wear the costume."

Wolford laughed. "Oh isn't this precious. Pay up, you two." Clawhauser pulled out an envelope filled with money and handed it to Nick, who opened it and pulled out half the cash and gave it to Judy. They both started to stick the money inside their costumes, but paused when Wolford exclaimed, "Hey, we want our payout now!"

Nick looked at the wolf through half-lidded eyes and grinned. "I'm afraid you're confused, Wolfie. Judy and I may have tied, but you bet on our costumes, not the outcome of the race." He pulled out a sheet of paper and glanced at it before continuing. "And it looks to me like you all either bet that Judy or I wouldn't be dressed as Captain Carrots. All of you are incorrect, so there's no one for us to pay."

The gathered officers grumbled amongst themselves for a moment, until Wolford spoke loudly, his voice almost a whine. "You may have tricked us with your sneaky bet, but at least you'll both get stuck with parking duty-"

Nick cut him off with a laugh. "I don't believe that I'm the loser here," he said as he waved his envelope, "and it doesn't look to me like Fluff is either." Judy held up her wad of cash and grinned.

Everyone jumped when Bogo cleared his throat. He glared at the officers and spoke. "Serves you all right for gambling. May I have that, Officer Wilde?" Bogo pointed at the paper and Nick walked over to give it to the Chief. "You heard both the Captains. Starting Monday, I expect each and every mammal who placed a bet to take turns until you've all fulfilled your week of parking duty." The crowd of mammals started to grumble before Bogo added, "And NO WHINING!"

Chief Bogo stalked away and the officers dispersed, leaving Nick and Judy standing alone. She looked at the mob of children that had gathered across the room and her ears drooped. "This is so humiliating."

Nick grinned. "But look how happy they are to see us."

Judy sighed and looked up with a wane smile. "Well Captain, ready to go make the world a better place?"

Nick patted his chest, right above where he'd stashed the envelope inside his costume. "Believe me, Fluff, it's way better already."

An hour later, after they had gotten back into their street clothes, Judy watched from across the room as Nick reluctantly handed an envelope to Chief Bogo. Afterwards, Nick and the Chief spoke for a few moments, but Judy was too far away to hear what they said. She could tell Chief Bogo was irritated, until he finally nodded and Nick gave him a quick salute before the fox walked to where Judy was standing.

She smiled. "I'm proud of you, Slick."

Nick looked sullen as he said, "I can't believe I let you talk me into... we should have kept at least _some_ of our money."

Judy elbowed him as they walked towards the exit. "It's for a good cause, remember? And I'm just glad that's over." She held up the bag she was carrying and added, "I don't ever want to wear this costume again." Suddenly Judy stopped walking and her ears drooped. "But one of us is gonna get stuck wearing it next year."

Nick paused before he turned and grinned at her. "Wanna bet on it?"

Judy's eyes narrowed, and she looked at Nick suspiciously for a few moments. "What were you and Chief Bogo talking about just now?"

Nick laughed. "Well, it just so happens I _may_ have made a side bet with the Chief that at least a dozen officers would come to the party this year, and that he'd get at least that many volunteers for parking duty starting next week." He gestured to the ZPD officers scattered across the room. "Thanks to these bozos, I won. And all I asked for was the costume, with the promise to return it next year." Judy gave him a puzzled look, and he continued. "The guy who owns the place where I got mine owes me a few more favors, and I'm sure he'll be more than happy to trade the two smaller ones for a much larger costume."

Nick winked at Judy. "Wouldn't Wolford look great dressed as a cape-wearing carrot next year?"


End file.
